The Demon's in Hogwart's
by ShadowMPerkinson
Summary: This year isn't going to be normal. Not with Severus' twin vampire brother and the devil's daughter in school. OH! Let's not forget the fallen angel Michel's daughter! Who just so happen's to be the devil's neice! Wow thing's are going to get a bit confus


**Hi! This is my fourth Harry Potter fanfic! Hope you all like it! I don't own any HP Character's! J. K. Rowling does! But everyone else I do own! Like Adel, Shadow , Orechon Thoth, etc. etc.**

**1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 **

**Title: The Demon's in Hogwart's**

**Chapter One: School Shopping **

"I cant wait to get into Hogwarts!" Adel said strolling down Diagon Alley with her dog Orechon and her friend Shadow. "I cant wait either!" Shadow said with a smirk. "Which house are you hopping to get into? Adel asked exicdently. "Slytherin, you?" Shadow asked back. "Same here!" Adel said laughing.

"Hey!" They both said walking into the wand shop. "Good day ladies" Olivander said from some where behind the many shelves of wands. "I have something for you Miss. Black" he said walking over to Adel and Handing her an 8 inch all black oak wood wand with a silver handle that looked like snake skin and on the bottom was an emrald the size of her eye. "Well give it a try" he said smiling. Adel gave it a wave towards Shadow and her hair turned green. "I'm sorry!" Adel gasped. "Dude don't sweat it! I like it!" Shadow said laughing. "I'll take it!" Adel said smiling.

Shadow's wand was like Adel's but it had a green tint to it. Shadow waved her wand at Adel and it didn't turn her hair green, it turned her eye's green. "Cool!" Shadow said. They paid for their wands then made their way to the door, when a tall man walked in. He was wearing all black, he also had black hair and eye's. He was a little old but something drew Adel to him. Adel watched as he exstanged wands and as he turned around his medeum length black hair following the slight turn of his head. They made eye contact. "Adel come on we've got 2 hours before the train takes off and a lot more shopping to do!" Shadow whined. Adel was lost in the stanger's pitch black eye's. Then he said "It's not polite to stare." Adel snapped out of it. "Oh forgive me" Adel said embarssed. Shadow grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the shop.

"Adel what the hell?" Shadow asked. "Sorry he just-" Adel was cut off. "Annoyed because you were staring at him, let's go!" Shadow snapped. All Adel remembered was when Shadow bought her an owl for her and herself. Adel's owl is a barn owl, she hung a Auhnk around it's neck whick read: Thoth if found injered or dead phone Adel B.

When they were on the train Shadow and Adel sat across from each other with Adel's dog at their feet. Shadow was playing her PSP (I cant believe they have DDR on it too) while blaring Simple and Clean. Adel simply sat back with her headphones on blaring Christina Agularea 'Somebody, Someone' and that somwone was on running threw her mind. 'What is your name my love?'

When they arived, it was almost night fall. They got off the train and there he was standing next to man who looked just like him. The only way you could tell the two apart was the other man was younger, his hair was 3 time's the length of Adel's crush, red eye's, and he was wearing a long black robe with red linning, traditonal vampire wear.

"Shadow! Look! It's that guy from the wand shop!" Adel gaped shaking Shadow's shoulder. "Where Adel? We should go say sorry" Shadow said looking around and spotted him. "Come on we're going to say sorry" Shadow said sternly grabbing Adel's hand. "Shadow! No!" Adel pleded as she was dragged right up to him. "Excuse me sir?" Shadow asked politey. The man and his vampire brother looked at them with sneer's on their face's. "Yes what is it?" the man snapped coldly.

Adel fliched and Shadow narrowed her eye's. 'Who does this asshole think he is!' Shadow thought angrily as an invisble wind started kicking up her hair - twisting her hair around her body - along with her cloak. "Look here you old jackass!" Shadow hissed causing her fang's to show. Both of the men stepped back in shock. "Shadow please not here" Adel whispered. Peoplel were starting to stare at them. "Fine! Just remember dick weed! You want respect you have to earn it! Not snapping at people who going to say sorry!" Shadow hissed her hair and cloak going back to normal. "By the way, nice to see you again... Maroues" Shadow said smirking as she and Adel walked away.

"Shadow you need to get better control over your temper!" Adel snapped as they walked into Hogwart's. People all around the hall started to whisper. "Don't they ever grow up?" Shadow asked glaring at a girl, no more than 16. "Where is that guy!" Adel whined looking around the hall they were in. "Ah! Miss. Black and Miss. Perkinson! So glad you came!" a cheerful voice said behind them.

They turned around to see an old man in blue robes with moon's all over them. "Albus! How good to see you again!" Adel laughed causing the two teacher's who just so happened to be walking by to stop. "headmaster you know these two girl's?" the man from before asked lowly while glaring at Shadow. Shadow cracked her knuckles causing a fire ball to appear in her hand. "Yea he does, you got a problem with that?" Shadow snapped while Adel dropped to the floor anime style. "Shadow! Calm down and play nice!" Adel whined tugging her sleve. "Alright" Shadow grumbled relaxing her hand making the fire ball disappear. "Now really dear, you need to get a hold in that temper of your's" Albus said his eye's twinkling. "Come on the sorting about to start! We need to figure out what house we're in!" Adel said excidely.

Shadow took off her cloak showing she was wearing a black bikni tie up top, a mesh t-shirt, a black skirt that hung off her hip's and a pair of black flip-flop's. "Shadow! You goofball!" Adel laughed at her fondly taking her cloak off as well. She had on a green bikni top, a pair of leather pant's, and dragon hide boot's. "Let's go already" Shadow sighed tiredly. Dumbledore smiled as he went in ahead of them. "Your not following the dress - code" the man said coldly. "Don't you two have somewhere to be?" Adel snapped finally fed-up with this man's coldness. The man glared at her and was about to say something but was cut off. "How do you know me?" Maroues asked confused looking at Shadow. "You'll remember soon enough" Shadow said as their name's were called and she started to walk away with Adel beside her.

Maroues gasped as he saw Shadow's back. She had a black angel/bat wing on the left side of her back. "What is it brother?" the man beside him asked concered. "I remember them now Severus... that Shadow girl and Adel... they are the most powerful demon's in the under ground... Shadow is the heir to the darken throne.. and Adel is the daughter of Lucifer himself" Maroues whispered shocked. "Come brother, let's go see what house they make it into" Severus said shakily as they used the teacher's door to get in the Great Hall and sit down at their seat's.

"No Adel, you go first" Shadow said through cletchend teeth. Everyone in the hall was watching in amusment. "No Shadow, I must insteced. You go first" Adel said sickly sweet. "Adel do we have to settle this like we usually do?" Shadow asked grinning widely. "OoOoh can we?" Adel asked jumping up and down. "Paper - Rock - Sissor's!" "AH!" Adel screamed. "You first!" she said smiling. Shadow got up and fliped her hair over her shoulder and walked up to the hat. Dumbledore was staring at her really hard so she switched as she walked and winked and blew a kiss at Dumbledore. Adel could see him brake into a sweat.

McGonagal picked up the sorting hat and began to put it on top of Shadow's head but then it called out "SLYTHERIN!" All the boy's in the Slytherin house started to clap and whistle. Shadow went over and sat next to a boy with slicked back blonde hair. "My turn" Adel got up and did the same as Shadow. Adle swore Dumbledore got a boner that time cause she kinda flashed him. Anyway Adel sat and down and waited for the Proffesor to put the hat on her head. Before the hat touched her head it called out "SLYTHERIN!" The boys again went wild. Adel looked back to see her man was grinning slightly.

Adel sat on the other side of the cute blonde. "Welcome to Slytherin house" he said shaking Adel's hand. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. And those are my menyon's Crabbe and Goyle" he said nodding to two big fellow's across from them. The two cubby dudes waved so not to seem rude we waved back. "So Malfoy who's the cute man up there on the left of Dumbie?" Adel asked. "Him? Oh that's my Uncle Severus Snape, he's the head of Slytherin house" Draco explained. "Really?" Adel said with her eye's sparkling anime style. "Adel chill! Beside's Dumbie's talking" Shadow whispered elbowing Adel.

"Now let's tuck-in!" Dumbledore said waving his arm's and the table's filled up with food. "Adel can you believe this! There's no pizzia!" Shadow whined as Adel did a double take of all the food. "And there's no chip's!" she gasped out. "Let's get out of here and get some real food!" Shadow declared standing causing everyone in the hall to look at her. "I agree! So were to? Paris, Germany, or the pizzia shop out in Akron?" Adel asked smiling. "Pizzia shop dumbass" Shadow said snortting.

"Miss, Black, Miss. Perkinson just were do you think your going?" Dumbledore asked sternly standing. "Oh don't worry! We'll bring you back a slice! We know what you like!" Adel said standing next to Shadow. "To my office is where the two of you are going" Dumbledore said stonely as he used the teacher's door to leave the Great Hall. "I swear men **DO** have PMS!" Shadow muttered transpoting her and Adel to the headmaster's office. Everyone in the Hall was shocked still. "What the fuck?" Fred Weasley asked into the quite Hall.

**1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1**

Shadow: Hi! Me and Adel thought this would be funny! We made Dumbie are friend! Werid though huh? We were both really bored when we made this! But then we re-read over it and like it! I have to type up the other chapter's though! I only have up to half way through the second chapter and there are about maybe... 15? I don't remember. But I do promise to update whenever I can! Lot's of love! R&R Flame's allowed! (It might take me a little time to type up and update the chapter's! I have about... maybe 4 hour's on the computer a day. And whatever story get's review's that day I update it. So please review on this story so you can read more!)


End file.
